


United Again

by ALCzysz17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Her Pack, Inspired by Promo Teaser, Intimate Hug, Jumping on the Bandwagon, Sansa the she-wolf, Sansa's POV, United again, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: A short insight into Sansa's thoughts as she waits to receive Jon and his party.Inspired by the Promo teaser.Had to join the bandwagon!





	United Again

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary states, short oneshot through Sansa's eyes of the teaser. I hope y'all enjoy!!

 

 

Sansa felt flashes of hot and cold run through her as she waited for the gates to open. She twiddled her fingers together nervously, waiting for the bloody gates to drift open. Why was it taking so long? Jon was on the other side of those gates, waiting to enter and finally, officially be home. She glanced over at Arya, her face stern, lips flat and eyes intense. Sansa wondered if she was excited, she only stood perfectly still though, not a lick of bouncing and nervousness to be seen, unlike herself. Bran also sat just as still, hands placed over top of each other in his lap.

Was she the only one nervous to see Jon again? Was she the only one truly excited? Sansa almost started to bounce side to side before the gates finally opened wide enough to allow people in.

She wasn’t surprised to see Jon at the forefront, leading the way into Winterfell’s courtyard. Her nerves were dancing and twisting underneath her skin at the mere sight of him. His cloak-the very one she had made after he was named King in the North-covered his shoulders and body. Jon looked different and yet he looked the same. Moons had gone by since she had last seen him, the memory of his silent wave to her from atop his horse came to mind. He had looked so sad leaving her and she had felt much the same. It had felt like her other half was leaving her and she feared if he would ever come back again.

And here he was now, throwing a leg over his mounted horse to drop down to the snow-covered ground. Jon hardly waited for his steward to help him down, practically tossing the reins into the man’s hands carelessly as his eyes roved over the assembled people in Winterfell. His grey eyes seemed to shine as he looked over everyone.

Sansa noted when he saw Arya and Bran, he looked like he had released a held breath at the sight of them. She inclined her head to the side to see Bran offering no attempts to smile, but there was a softness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. Arya finally looked excited, her eyes brighter and a slight tug at the corner of her lips to show how pleased she was to see Jon.

When she turned back, her eyes immediately connected with Jon’s. His mouth opened to release a short breath, his lips almost moving as though he were whispering her name upon sighting her. Sansa felt her breath hitch at the way he gazed at her. She wasn’t entirely prepared for his approach of her either. His eyes burned into her face, taking her in as much as she was taking his face in. Her heart was thumping so loudly, she feared that her sister could hear it; thumping harder and harder the closer that he got, it was all she could hear in her ears.

Jon’s eyes never left her face and for that, a smile lifted her cheeks. Sansa felt warm inside, and everything seemed to melt away but for Jon coming towards her. It felt like slow motion and yet he was suddenly there in front of her. She was quick to lift her arms up to receive him, knowing he was aiming for a hug and relishing the feeling of finally having him back in her arms.

His gloved hands slide effortlessly between her cloak and dress, skimming along her waist to creep up her back and pull her in tight. Sansa sighed shakily at his touch, warming even further as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and underneath the furs that kept him warm. His nose was cold as it lightly traced along her cheek then pressed into the skin of her neck. Jon pulled her tightly into his chest, breathing into her neck deeply as though he were breathing her in. His breath heated her skin with just a touch of his lips that sent a chill down her spine.

Sansa rocked Jon into her, digging her gloved fingers into the back of his shoulders with her eyes closed to relish the feeling, the immense and utterly warm feeling of Jon being home and within her reach. He nuzzled into her head slightly, his beard dragging against her skin, both of them drawing warmth and strength from each other. Sansa was whole again, she felt complete.

The sound of more horses and snow slushing and crunching underneath feet made Sansa open her eyes, realization dawning on her. Slowly she lifted her eyes from Jon’s furs to take in the company he had brought with him. Like a beacon in the dark, her eyes pinpointed the dragon queen in her white furs and white, blonde hair. Sansa felt her guard come up, her fingers dug further into Jon’s back, wishing she could pull him into her body and keep there so he was safe and protected.

Her pack was united and full again, and she intended to keep it that way too…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to actually write something, this teaser has fueled my creativity tanks and I have been writing and trying to finish other stories to post, but finally I bit the bullet and viola! I hope y'all enjoyed and keep them eyes peeled, I have more coming your way soon! ^_~


End file.
